Just Us
by KuroSenji
Summary: Kagome was kidnapped from Konoha, and when she suddenly returns, the love between her and a certain boy blossoms once more...KagomexNeji NaruInu X-Over
1. Chapter 1

Just Us

By: Luna Hikari Uchiha

Summary: Kagome decides to stay at the ninja village that the Inu-tachi passed on their travels. She becomes a Konoha shinobi. Then, she meets her new teammates, Neji, Sasuke, and her new sensei, Kakashi. Three years after her arrival, the Inu-tachi, shows up again, only this time, they came to get Kagome back.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha or Naruto, I wouldn't be sitting here typing this disclaimer.

**This is going to be a Kagome/Neji fic. Just so you know, Kagome was 12 when she decided to stay at Konoha. Kikyo is going to be written in and out in at least two paragraphs. This is also going to be a two-shot.**

**Just so you know:**

"blah blah blah" this means talking

_blah blah blah_ this means thinking

**blah blah blah **this means inner self

**blah blah blah** this means spirits talking

(a/n blah blah blah) this means authoress note

Part One: The New Village

Kagome looked at the large, simple gate in front of her, then at the group that was walking away from her. Wistfully, she gazed at the gates again, then with a small sigh, she ran to catch up to rest of the group.

Later that night, as everyone sitting around the campfire slowly drifted off to sleep, Kagome stayed wide awake. Pretty soon, the only ones awake were Inuyasha and herself.

Kagome looked around the clearing at all her friends. There was Sango, who was on the opposite side of the clearing as Miroku, who was leaning against a large tree, his staff in hand, and fast asleep. Then, there was her almost-son, Shippo. He looked so kawaii laying there with Kirara, that Kagome wanted to go over and cuddle with him.

Kikyo had been a former member of the group, at least until she died. Again. Amazingly enough, Sesshomaru had joined their group, though it was probably just so he could protect Kagome and her kit. Over the years, Kagome had begun to see him as a father figure. He, in turn, treated her like a daughter, which was a first, since Kagome was a human.

"Otou-san, I'm sorry...but I have to leave." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha had fallen asleep against the tree he had been leaning on. Kagome had also thought of Inuyasha as a brother. The group was her family, but none of them could train her the way she needed. She decided to go to that ninja village and get training there. Before Kagome left, she pulled out a small paper pad from her giant yellow bookbag, and a pen. She wrote a note then folded it into a square and put it in Sango's hand.

With a single tear running down her cheek, Kagome left the clearing, and her friends, behind.

The next morning, Sango woke up to something that felt suspiciously like a hand on her butt.

"Hentai!!" Sango raised her hand to smack the owner of the hand, when she noticed something in her hand. "What's this?"

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked, glad that Sango didn't hit him, but worried about the youngest of the group members.(a/n Shippo is actually 58 years old, but with demon aging, he looks only 8)

Sango was too busy reading the note. When she finished, there were tears streaming silently down her face.

"What does it say?" Sesshomaru asked. He was worried about his daughter. He reached over and took the note gently from her hands.

It read:

_Dear everyone,_

_I have decided that I'm going to stay at the village we passed earlier yesterday morning. It's a ninja village, so I may be able to find some good training there. _

_I beg of you, please don't try and stop me. I want to do this. I will come visit you sometime. Sesshomaru, please take care of Shippo. Sango, hit Miroku over the head for me. Inuyasha, please be strong. Miroku, stop groping women. Shippo, please stay with them, until I come to get you. I want you all to have a safe journey. I won't be permanately staying with you guys when I visit, so please, don't fight. _

_I love you all so much. You are like family to me. I will become stronger for, not the sake of myself, but the sake of you guys. _

_Do not try and get me, for there are humans here, but they are very powerful. _

_Stay safe and alive for me, OK?_

_With love,_

_Kagome Uchiha_

Sesshomaru let the note flutter to the ground. He was paralyzed with shock. For once in his demonic life, his eyes were beginning to become moist. A single tear leaked out from each eye.

"Kagome..." He said.

Inuyasha picked up the note and read it through. His eyes widened. Just like everyone else, his eyes filled with tears. He let them fall silently, one by one, until they were flowing down his cheeks. Sesshomaru walked out of the clearing to the direction of a stream, which happened to be in the exact opposite direction Kagome went. There, the tears poured out.

"Kagome...visit soon." He said to the sky.

In front of the gates that Kagome had walked past the day before, Kagome got up the courage to ask one of the ninja that was standing outside the gates.

"Um...My name is Uchiha Kagome-"

"Liar! All the Uchihas are dead except for two! Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha." One of the guards said.

Kagome's coal black eyes studied them for a moment. "I can prove it."

"Show us the Sharingan, then." The other guard said. He crossed his arms, and waited.

"Fine." Kagome said. She closed her eyes, then shouted out, "Sharingan!" before opening her eyes a split second later.

The guards stumbled backwards in surprise. Her eyes were now an angry red, with a black pupil, and three black comma markings surrounding it.

"Uchiha-san! R-right this w-way!" The guard stuttered.

"Don't call me that!! Just Kagome." Kagome said. The guards nodded and opened the gates.

The guards started walking Kagome to a tall building, that Kagome guessed was the Hokage Tower.(a/n don't ask how she knew that)

_Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara...I miss them so much already...but...here I need to find my brother...Sasuke..._

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when she was pushed into a room and heard a door close behind her. She flipped her long blue-black hair over her shoulder, and studied the woman in front of her. She had blonde hair that was currently in two low pigtails, brown eyes which had a dramtic curve to them, and a lavender daimond shape on her forehead.

"You must be Kagome Uchiha. I'm Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage." Tsunade said. She motioned to the chair that was in front of her desk. "Tell me...where have you been these past eight years?"

"Travelling." Kagome answered. "I would like to stay here and receive training in the ninja way."

"Hai. That can be arranged." Tsunade said. She pulled out a scroll from one of the many piles of paperwork on her desk, and walked to the middle of the room. She laid the scroll down on the floor and stood back.

Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke, and a man stood there.

He was tall, had silver-gray hair that was swept to the side, a dark blue mask covering a majority of his face, while a blue headband was covering his left eye. He was wearing typical jounin wear.

"You called, Hokage-sama?" The man asked.

"You will be personally training this girl in the way of the ninja." Tsunade said, motioning to her left, where a young blue-black haired female sat.

"Ohaya gozaimasu. My name is Kagome Uchiha." Kagome said.

"An Uchiha?" The man said. "Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I will be your new sensei."

"Kagome, here are your apartment keys." Tsunade said, tossing said keys to said girl.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Kagome said, bowing.

"I must be off. I expect you at Training Grounds 13 the morning after tomorrow." Kakashi said, before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Kagome, you might want to get to know Konoha before you do anything else. That includes the people." Tsunade said, before shoving the poor girl out of her office. Kagome looked down at her attire, and saw why some of the guys were gawking at her when she passed. Her skirt was **way **too short. She decided to go to her apartment before anything else.

A few minutes later, Kagome was in front of her door, trying to figure out which of the keys was the one she needed. When she finally did find the key, she opened the door and closed it softly behind her. She immediately set her bag down, then went into the bedroom to check out the closet. She almost jumped for joy when she found something that was really cool to wear. It consisted of black capris that tied around mid-shin, a midriff black top with a long-sleeved fishnet shirt under it, black shinobi sandals, and a hair ribbon. Kagome put her hair up in a high ponytail, though with enough hair out to fall over her left eye. She then grabbed some money she found conveniently placed in a drawer and headed out.

After a long day of shopping, Kagome came back to her apartment, completely spent. What she had bought, went something along the lines of a shuriken pouch that was now around her right thigh, a belt with a kunai pouch and pouch to hold scrolls, also on her person, a katana in a plain black sheath was at her waist, a new quiver full of arrows and new bow lay beside her, and finally, a new set of beginner scrolls, already in her pouch.

The next morning, Kagome woke up to the sun shining brightly on her face.

"Even here nothing will let me sleep in..." Kagome said to herself. She got up off her bed reluctantly, and then set out of the apartment, determined to figure the place out.

Kagome came across a patch of woods in the middle of the village. She then saw a sign that said **'Training Grounds 13'**.

Kagome smiled to herself. At least now she would know where she was going. She heard the sounds of fighting ahead of her._ I wonder who that could be?_

Kagome made her way through the brush and caught sight of a clearing ahead of her.

When she made it to the edge of the clearing, all she could see was two streaks darting around the clearing. When they both stopped, Kagome got a good look at them.

The one with very light blue eyes had long brown hair that was in a low, loose ponytail, and was wearing a formal hakama and haori set. The other one had coal black eyes exactly like Kagome's, though his hair was the same color as hers, his was long in the front and spiked out in the back. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with the Uchiha family symbol on the back and cream colored shorts.

"Sasuke..." Kagome whispered.

Apparently, the two boys heard her and turned their gaze to the place where she was standing.

"Come out." Sasuke said.

Kagome walked out of the bushes with her gaze fixed on Sasuke.

"Who are you?" Neji asked.

"You may not believe me, but my name is Kagome Uchiha." Kagome said, though she turned her eyes to Neji.

"That's impossible. I'm the only Uchiha that is a resident of any village." Sasuke growled.

"That's probably why you never heard anything about me. I'm no resident of any village. I'm a traveller. I was not here at the time of the slaughter." Kagome explained.

"Prove it." Sasuke said.

Kagome then activated the Sharingan, yelling out the name as she did.

She focused her eyes on Sasuke and he took a step back.

"Sasuke, I'm your sister." Kagome said.

All time seemed to freeze.

**How did you like it? I was kind of bored, so yeah...I stopped here because I want to focus on how to get Kagome and Neji together. The next chapter will be three years later, and when the Inu-tachi comes around. Kagome will be a lot more powerful, and will have mastered the Sharingan level she's on now. If you don't know what the Sharingan is, then watch Naruto episodes and you will see.**

**With that said...**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Just Us

By: Kuro Uchiha

Summary: Kagome decides to stay at the ninja village that the Inu-tachi passed on their travels. She becomes a Konoha shinobi. Then, she meets her new teammates, Neji, Sasuke, and her new sensei, Kakashi. Three years after her arrival, the Inu-tachi, shows up again, only this time, they came to get Kagome back.

**OMG!!! I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the VERY late update!!!!! I've just had a lot of things going on right now and well...yeah...anyway, this twoshot will become a full-blown story!!! I've decided that I can't make a two-shot that won't be extremely long, so yeah, anyway, enjoy!!!**

Kagome rolled onto her side and groaned when the morning sun hit her face. She reluctantly sat up and checked her clock. She groaned again. It was only 6:30 in the morning! Why did the sun have to come up so early in Konoha?

A knock sounded at Kagome's door, just as she was getting up.

"I'm coming!" she yelled when the person knocked again. She pulled on her normal ninja wear, which consisted of black capris, a short-sleeved fishnet shirt with a black midriff top over it that had the Uchiha insignia on the back, and her black gloves.

"Hurry up, Kagome!" came Sasuke's voice. "Kakashi, Neji, and I can't wait for you all day, you know!!"

"Shut up!!" Kagome yelled. She slammed open her shoji door and confronted her older brother. "Who the hell gets up at 6:30 in the freakin' morning?!" she grumbled, slipping into her black shinobi sandals.

"That's no way to treat your family members, Gome-chan." came Neji's calm voice to the right of Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, you're one to talk Mr. I'm Better Than Everyone Else In My Family Because I Say So." Kagome said sarcastically, though her heart had sped up at the sound of his voice.

"Ah, touche." Neji said, good-humoredly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"If you're done flirting with my sister, Neji, why don't you tell her about the mission?" he said.

Neji's cheeks slightly darkened, but he said, "Well, Gome-chan, Kakashi-sensei told us about a mission involving some troublemakers just outside of Konoha's main gate. The guards were able to restrain them, but one of them demanded to see you. Actually, all of them did..."

"Well, I guess we better go take care of them." Kagome said, though she secretly wondered if the group was...No...It couldn't possibly be them.

"Itai!" Sasuke cried out when Kagome smacked him over the head as she left her apartment.

"Where are we supposed to meet Kakashi?" Kagome said. She walked beside Neji and looked curiously over at him. She had had a crush on him since the day she met him, but she didn't know how he felt about her. She shook her head minimally to clear her thoughts and watched him.

"We're supposed to meet him near the gate that the incident happened at." Neji said, meeting her searching gaze with equal curiosity.

"Hopefully, he won't be late this time. And that hurt!" Sasuke said, catching up to the duo.

"Maybe you shouldn't make smart-ass remarks. Then you won't get hurt." Kagome said, folding her arms over her almost-fully-developed chest.

"Where did you learn such language?" Sasuke said with mock surprise and anger coloring his tone.

"Actually, from you and your boyfriend Naruto." Kagome said, smirking.

"Naruto is NOT my boyfriend!!!!!" Sasuke yelled. "He is my _best_ friend!!! There's a difference!!!"

"Uh-huh, and that is?" Kagome said, pleased that she could get a rise out of her smart-ass brother.

Neji clamped a hand over both Kagome and Sasuke's mouths. "Shut up. There are people sleeping here."

"I was one of them until you two came and woke me up..." Kagome said quietly after Neji removed his hand.

"What was that?" Neji said, glaring at Kagome.

"Uh...n-nothing, Your Highness." Kagome said, getting in one snide remark.

Sasuke shivered. When Neji was pissed, STEER CLEAR.

After a while, they reached the main gate, and saw that, amazingly, Kakashi wasn't late!

"You're late." he said amusedly.

**This was pretty fun to write, you know...**

**-Luna Hikari Uchiha**


	3. CHAPTER 3 IS HERE

**Just Us**

**By: Luna Hikari Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anyone from InuYasha or Naruto, I would be a very rich person, and I wouldn't be typing fanfiction about them.**

**I'm so sorry about this late update!! (I'm starting to sound like a broken record..-.-') But, I just finished editing the other chapters…I didn't need to do a lot of editing, actually…I wrote the story a while ago, but I thought it was still as sucky as my other ones…It's not!! I'm amazed!! And I really appreciate those who have continued to review and read my stories!! Thank you so much!!! Anyway, enough of my talk…let's get on with what you all have been waiting for!! The 3****rd**** chapter of Just Us!!!**

Kagome glared at Kakashi, the sensei who was nearly always late to anything that he had set an appointment for, and said, "Where's the group?"

Kakashi smiled underneath the mask, though the only thing that others could see was the telltale U his one uncovered eye shaped into. He said, "They're right outside the gate, but I wonder if you would want to see them…"

"If it's who I think it is, then yes. I would like to see them." Kagome said, suddenly serious. She turned to the gate and watched as it slowly opened, as if of its own accord. When it was about halfway open, a red and white blur bounded through the gates and tackled Kagome. A yell was heard that sounded like, "KAGOME!!!"

After Kagome landed on the ground with the wind knocked out of her, she opened her eyes to see long white hair, and two dog-like ears. She saw Inuyasha's face suddenly appear. He said, "Kagome!! How could you leave us behind??! We were so worried, and you never visited!!"

Kagome smiled and said, "Thanks, InuYasha. Now I feel even worse about what I did…"

Another, smaller blur landed near Kagome's head. Shippo then hugged Kagome, awkwardly, but he said, through sobs, "Kagome-kaa-san!!! You left me behind!!!"

Kagome finally sat up and pulled Shippo into her arms. She held him like she used to, with his head tucked in to her neck, and his tiny body held to her chest. "I am so sorry, Shippo…but I really wanted to stay…I wanted to become stronger so that I would be able to defend those that I loved…and so that I could become a better okaa-san for Shippo-chan…"

A short moment of silence followed, which was soon broken by a cold voice saying, "The least you could have done was to tell us in person, and not leave a note behind. It was terrifying."

Kagome looked up into the golden eyes of her father-figure, Sesshomaru, and said, "Otou-san? Why…why are you so cold? Y-you've become a lot colder, haven't you…"

Sesshomaru sighed and said, "It really hurt all of us when you left."

"Hey, leave my sister alone. She only did what she needed to." Sasuke said, finally stepping up and speaking.

Sesshomaru stalked over to Sasuke and towered over him, glaring at him. "And who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Kagome's older brother." Sasuke said, slightly intimidated, but not enough to where he would back down. He glared coolly at the older man (to him at least, he was a man), and waited for his response.

"…Kagome. Did you leave us so that you could find your weakling brother?" Sesshomaru said, directing the question to Kagome, but not taking his eyes off of Sasuke.

"My brother is not weak!!" Kagome said heatedly. She stood up and stomped over to the man she once thought of as a father. She said, "He has been taking care of me. You don't have any right to say that about him!!"

Sesshomaru's eyes betrayed his feelings. He was shocked, and deeply saddened.

"If you guys came to get me back, then you came for nothing. I am not going to return. I'm staying here, with Sasuke, Neji-kun, and Kakashi-sensei. I want to become stronger, so that I can protect the village that raised me…before I even met you guys, I was living here. I can't believe that you would try to take me away from where my family was killed…I…I don't want you guys here…"

Sesshomaru turned away from Kagome and Sasuke, and walked silently to the gates, which were now wide open. He said, "…If that's what you wish. We'll leave."

"Kagome-nee-chan…" said Sango, who hadn't stepped up. She looked down at the ground. "If you can't confront the past, you'll never have a future."

"My future is here. I am going to help Naruto-kun achieve his dream of becoming Hokage, and I am going to help everyone else out in the village as much as I possibly can. If you guys stay here…I'll be tempted to go back. I don't want that anymore…I'm sorry." Kagome said, taking a few steps back, before turning and running in the opposite direction.

InuYasha yelled, "Kagome!!"

"Okaa-san!!" came Shippo's voice.

Kagome paid none of them any attention. She didn't want to go back with them. It would hurt too much. She was reminded of them every day. When she fiddled with the Shikon Jewel, which hung on a chain around her slender neck, she was reminded of them, and it hurt so badly. She wanted to go back to them, but knew that she couldn't. She wouldn't. She shouldn't. She wasn't going to return to them. She wasn't, she wasn't, she wasn't…but it was so hard. The only thing that really connected her with the village was Neji.

She was so surprised by that thought that she tripped, and landed on the ground. Immediately, she got up and continued running. A dark blush spread across her cheeks as she realized that she cared about Neji more than she cared about her own family, surrogate or biological. It was terrible of her, but she couldn't help it. If Neji were to disappear, she would lose her meaning for existence.

She ran straight into her and her brother's shared apartment, and slammed the door behind her. But, she didn't make it past the entryway before she finally broke down. A great shuddering sob escaped her, and it came with a flood of tears.

"Kagome!" A pounding at her door, and Neji's worried voice caught her attention, and she said through her tears, "Go away!!"

"Kagome, open the door!!" Neji said, half-yelling. He heard her crying, and got even more worried. "Kagome, open the door, or I'll break it down!!"

Kagome tried her best to wipe her tears away, without any luck. She finally went to the door, and said, "Why should I?"

"Kagome, please…" Neji's voice was barely above a whisper. She had to press her ear against the door to hear him. "Please, just open the door…"

"Why? You probably don't care…" Kagome said, which brought even more tears to her eyes.

"Dammit, Kagome!! I'm trying to help you!!" Neji said, not really angry. He heard the door handle click and then footsteps heading away from the door. He tried the handle, and found that it was open. He heard the footsteps stop not too far away. Then a thump. Then the quiet sobs that he had heard before. He pushed open the door, and saw Kagome on the floor, quietly sobbing.

"Kagome…" Neji walked over, knelt down next to her, and pulled her into his arms. She didn't resist. But, she didn't embrace him, either. She just cried. He felt her tears soaking into his shirt, but he didn't care.

"W-why…why does Inu-b-baka, have to come back now…" She muttered, her words punctuated by the soft sobs that still racked her small, but not too small body.

"Kagome…what made you come here in the first place?" Neji asked, slightly saddened. He ran his hand through her jet-black hair, and gently, but not too gently, pulled her closer.

"I…I wanted to see the village that I grew up in…" Kagome said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I…was travelling with that group for 5 years, and had mostly forgotten about this place, on our journey to return the Shikon Jewel to its original form…and then we came across this place, and I remembered everything…I just up and left one night. And then I came in and saw you guys the very next day and even remembered you all. It was like stepping right back into the past…"

"It was hard to leave them, wasn't it…" Neji said, his voice equally quiet.

"It was extremely hard. I almost didn't leave…but I knew I had to, or else I would be stuck with my newfound memory, and I would never be able to see you guys again…"

Neji smiled. He was glad that she remembered him from her childhood, and was also extremely glad that she wanted to stay there with him and the others. He thought of her as his destiny. It was decided from the moment that he met her, that she would never be hurt again.

"Gome-chan…" said Neji. "How much do you care about all of us?"

"I would die a thousand times over for all of you." Kagome said, heatedly. She was no longer sobbing, but tears were still falling freely from her beautiful obsidian eyes. She looked up at him, and said, "Especially you. You were the first friend I ever had."

The word 'friend' stung Neji. He felt a wave of disappointment come over him, but it was cleverly hidden behind a small smile. "You know I would never hurt you, Gome-chan."

A smile came over Kagome's lovely face, and she said, "I know, Neji-kun. You are my best friend. Thank you so much."

"It's what I'm here for." Neji said, smiling. He was hurt, though. He was just a friend to her. Well…he couldn't expect her to like him like he liked her. He felt an ache in his chest, and knew that his feelings would probably never be returned. An inaudible sigh escaped him, and he stood up, helping Kagome to her feet.

If he couldn't be her only one, then he could at the very least help her through the hard times that she had to endure. The hard mask that he wore was only broken around her, and it was terrible to be hurt like that.

Kagome probably didn't know that she had hurt him with her words, but she didn't have to. The only duty a friend had to his other friends was to support them.

It was heartbreaking, really. He had built his hopes up, and then they had been taken apart, piece by piece.

Many times, he had sat up at night, gazing forlornly at the midnight moon. He was reminded of her. The ebony sky was the same shade as her beautiful hair, and, though she really had no resemblance to the moon, it was as though he could connect to her through it. No. She did have a resemblance to the moon. She was quiet, shining in her own way, and beautiful. It was so nostalgic.

When they were children, Kagome and Neji often ran off to go do things that others didn't know about. They would run in the woods at night, playing Hide-and-Seek, always stifling their laughter when they found each other. He would always help her up into the tangled branches of their favorite tree, and they would sit, side by side, watching the moon. Occasionally, a star would streak across the sky, and Kagome would sit in wonder, the soft moonbeams lighting up her face, making her look angelic.

Neji would always be watching her, glancing at her from time to time from the corner of his eyes. Sometimes, he would get caught, and he would blush and look away. It was such an enjoyable childhood.

And then, the fateful day came. The day when she left. Seven years before. She had been kidnapped, actually. A tall, black-haired man took her away. It was during the night, while they were playing Hide-and-Seek.

Kagome had seemed subdued the entire day, and had been reluctant to go out and play. He had heard her first. Then he followed her voice, and saw the black-haired man. He had thrown her over his shoulder, and she was pounding furiously on his back, screaming at him to let her go. She was then knocked unconscious, and that was the last he had seen of her. The wide-eyed look that she gave him, the mouth open, screaming his name. And then, her eyes slid shut, her mouth closed, and she became limp.

It had haunted him for many years. That was, until she came back, seven years later. Many a night, he had waited, waited for some sign of her. He had gone to the tree every night, hoping that she would come back to him. Of course, the only thing he got from that was a diagnosis of insomnia.

Kagome was here now. She was alive, breathing, and smiling. He then said, involuntarily, "Do you wanna go to the tree tonight?"

"The tree? …Yeah! That would be great!" Kagome said, almost everything forgotten from the earlier events.

Neji smiled a little and then walked over to the curtained window. He pulled the black, heavy drapes back and opened the window, letting the light of the early morning sun stream into the room, and allowing a cool breeze to drift through the stifling heat.

Kagome watched Neji and began to think that he was so handsome, standing there, letting the wind blow through his mahogany mid-back length hair, with his eyes closed, and his normally stern expression relaxed into one of calm. He was so much more mature than he was when he was younger. A lot of the children around the village weren't as kind as he was.

Many times, she caught herself thinking that it would be so much better if he was hers alone. That no one could take him away from her. A small smile floated over his calm face, and he opened his eyes. He turned to Kagome and said, "Just like old times, huh?"

Kagome nodded, and realizing that she was staring, looked down at her hands, which were folded in front of her, and blushed.

Neji, feeling an urge to do something totally unpredictable, walked right over to Kagome and, pushing back her bangs, planted a kiss right on her cheek.

Kagome gasped, and looked up at him. He smiled and then, after waving slightly, walked over to the window. He said, "Remember, tonight! Our special tree!!"

With that, he jumped out of the window, and disappeared in mid-fall.

Kagome sank to her knees, and placed a hand on her cheek, where he had kissed it. A deep blush spread over her face, and she covered her face in her hands. He liked her a lot. That was apparent.

A smile spread on her face, and she looked out the window where Neji had disappeared. She said quietly, "I'll be there…and it won't be like the last time I saw you there…it'll be different. I won't be kidnapped."

……**..and that's the end!! I believe that this is one of the longest chapters that I've ever written!! I really think that this story is moving along! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, and I really want to finish this story, so that I can work on my other ones, but I'm really satisfied by this chapter. I know I made Neji OOC, and that's the point…but anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this!!**

**-Luna Hikari Uchiha**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

**OK, I need you all to help me with something important!! I am working on a new story, called Terror, and I want to post it, but I don't think it can be posted on fanfiction because it's not fanfiction-related. It's an original story, using only my characters, and it's going to be a one-shot of 10,000+ words, so please, if anyone can help me with this, then I would appreciate it very much!!!! Just send me a pm with suggestions for sites to post it on, and I will…uh…give an honorary mention in a few chapters of your favorite story…but yeah, please help!!!**

**-Luna Hikari Uchiha**


	5. Oh Yesh, Chapter Four

**Just Us**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction, now would I?**

**Holy crap, it's been a long time since I updated this. Wow. And for everyone waiting on this story, can I just say how impressed I am? Why is this story so popular? *sigh* Anyway, an announcement: AHEM, I have given up on Terror, and I am working – truly working – on a story called Amphibian Laboratory. It's pretty much sci-fi and romance, but I've got the prologue up on . Check it out please!**

Kagome ran a hand through her wildly mussed hair. A scowl graced her lips, and she huffed at the mirror. There was almost two hours before she would go meet Neji at their tree. That word had a nice ring to it. Only theirs, their special tree. She smiled girlishly and blushed again, putting her hands over her face.

Her obsidian eyes drifted over the room through the spaces between her fingers. Not much was there. No real products that she could use on herself to make her prettier. She blushed harder. It was almost like she was going on a date with Neji. No, that's not what it was. She refused to believe that.

Neji was her best friend. There was absolutely no way – no possible way! – that she could possibly be in love with him. Nope. No way.

She sighed dejectedly, and grabbed a brush from the adjoining bathroom, and began to try to tame the wild beast upon her head. Maybe ten minutes had passed when she heard a knock at the door. Sighing, finally giving up on the damned brush, she went to answer it.

"Kagome, open the door!"

Kagome froze at the sound of the voice. Her hand was paralyzed above the door handle. Sasuke. He would be curious about why she had run off. She didn't want to talk to him.

"I know you're in there! Open the door…Gome."

_Don't call me that! _

"Look, Gome, I just want to talk. Please open the door."

_Don't call me by that name! You're not allowed to call me that! Only _he _can call me that!_

"Kagome?"

Kagome's paralysis finally wore off. Her hand touched metal, and the handle turned, opening the door. She was face-to-face with her brother. His eyes betrayed the terrible sadness that dwelled within their depths. What had he seen that had made him so…so sad?

She hugged him tightly, knowing that even though she was not in the mood to deal with other people, she would put up with him. What a cruel way of thinking.

She sighed and gestured for him to come in, still playing the role of the emo sister. He would find out differently soon.

Sasuke was worried about Kagome, that much was certain. He said, "Gome, please talk to me."

She remained silent, thinking how awful it sounded to hear her affectionate nickname used by the wrong person. What would Neji think of her?

Sasuke was sitting next to Kagome on the bed, and she truly did not want to talk about anything that had happened between her and Neji. He knew that Neji had been in her apartment, but he didn't know why. He had never so badly wanted to punch Neji before.

Kagome finally relented and said, "Well…it happened like this…"

…**..and that's the end, folks! Sorry it couldn't be longer, but I can't work on it too much. Again, thanks for all the reviews, and all the favorites, and all the other stuff that I'm too tired to list! Next chapter will be soon, I swear!**


	6. OMG Chapter 5

**Just Us**

**By: KuroSenji**

**Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING.**

**Ahhh…I can't believe so many people looked at the last chapter. That makes me happy, you guys. :D I have been really busy, but nothing's going to stop me from writing up this new chapter in thanks. Hmmm…I've been feeling twisted, so I may write something you all won't expect. And I might have the tree scene come a bit later than what I had originally planned. Will it be in this chapter? You'll just have to read and see. *evil grin* Anyway, enjoy!**

**(I decided to do this chapter in Sasuke's P.O.V. for a little switch, so…yeah -.-;;)**

Sasuke sat in stunned silence. He knew his sister was telling the truth. He trusted her. But, he couldn't believe that _Neji, _of all people, would be so bold as to kiss his sister. He felt a flicker of rage, and couldn't hide his anger from Kagome.

"That _sonofabitch…_" He did not like the idea of _anyone _being with Kagome. Especially Neji, who was almost like his best friend.

Kagome was worried. He could tell just by looking at her. He said, quietly, "Tell me the truth. Do you like him?"

_That _got her attention. His handsome face was twisted into a scowl that would have put even the most crotchety old man to shame.

Now, _her _beautiful face was flushed. She stammered incoherently until he snapped, "Out with it. I have to know if I can kill him."

For some reason, Kagome's blush disappeared. Now, she appeared pale. He realized that saying that was the wrong thing to do.

All of a sudden, she flared up with anger. "How _dare _you? You think you can control my life? Sasuke, if I like him, then it's none of your business. And don't even joke about things like that. You have no idea…you don't know what it's like to have someone kill your friends in cold blood."

"Don't I?"

Kagome froze.

Sasuke couldn't meet her eyes. She didn't know. She didn't know that their own older brother, Itachi, had killed nearly the entire clan. He couldn't tell her that. He said, "Maybe, if you had been paying attention to something other than Neji, you would realize that we're the only two Uchihas in Konoha."

"What…are you talking about?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm not going to be the one to tell you what happened while you were gone. You'll have to ask Neji." He stood, and prepared to leave.

"Sasuke, please!"

He paused and looked at her, no hint of emotion on his face.

"Please tell me what happened!" She seemed desperate to know what had happened, but he would not be the one to tell her.

He scowled again and said, "No. Ask Neji when you go meet up with him."

Before she could say anything to stop him, he left the apartment, and slammed the door closed behind him.

He needed to work off some steam, and seeing Neji would not help his anger. He growled obscenities and started towards the training grounds, where he could rage at the dummies and logs.

**Oh yes, before you all ask, I am going to cut it off here, and finish updating with another chapter tomorrow. This, I promise. I'm typing this in class, so I don't have much time…I just realized that the only mention I've made of Naruto was when Kagome was talking about helping him become Hokage. How odd, that a Naruto story not have Naruto in it…XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, even though it's short.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Just Us**

**By: KuroSenji**

**Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN.**

**Sooo…sorry about not updating yesterday. My class wasn't in the computer lab. -.-;;;; Anyway, here's another chapter of the (for some reason) ever-popular Just Us!**

Kagome ran swiftly through the woods, toward their special place. The old oak tree that they had, at one time, played in as innocent children stood in the same place, larger than ever. She knew it was too early to be at the tree, but she had to think on her own for a bit.

Surprisingly, when she arrived, she found Neji already there. He was facing away from her, obviously not aware of her presence, despite his Byakugan. She wanted to look at him now, without him noticing, to see how he had changed.

Being part of the branch family had made him stronger than anyone from the main family. His shoulders were straight, rolled back, and his head held high. Long chestnut hair was teased by the gentle breeze that trickled through the woods. Even though she could only see his back, she knew he was proud, very proud, but had faced terrible, painful experiences.

There was something in the way he stood there. Something…

Kagome was startled by a bird taking wing nearby. She hadn't noticed it before. Neji turned when the bird took flight, and she got to see his face. The look on it startled her.

He had such a heartbroken expression, such a _terrible _sadness in his eyes that she couldn't take her eyes off of his face. The expression only lasted a few seconds, and she saw him cycle through expressions before settling on a warm smile. He said, "You're early."

"So are you." She smiled, pretending not to have seen the heartbroken expression that had so totally dominated him only a moment earlier.

Indeed, it was only dusk. They were both a couple hours early, but neither of them cared much.

As the sun set completely, and darkness swallowed the forest, they climbed the tree. They didn't climb in the way that shinobi climbed. They climbed just like they had when they were younger, reaching for the next branch, levering themselves up to it, helping the other.

Finally, after reaching a large enough branch to seat both of them comfortably, that was also high enough in the tree to permit a view of the surrounding forest and night sky, they sat in companionable silence.

Kagome, after a while, wanted dearly to ask him about her family. She couldn't find the words. So, she remained in silence.

Neji watched the silver moon ascend the night sky, the stars becoming more and more visible with each passing moment, and was again reminded of that night, seven years before. He often glanced at Kagome, watching her as she thought of something that was obviously troubling her.

"Kagome…" Neji started, but realized he had forgotten what he wanted to say. He was stunned by her beauty as she turned to face him, and the soft moonlight illuminated her features. The gentle light seemed to love her, caressing her.

He blushed and turned away, realizing that he had been gawking at her.

Kagome smiled, and said, "Neji, can you tell me…" she didn't seem to want to finish the statement.

He turned again to her, realized that her eyes were averted and he expected the worst.

"Can you tell me what happened to my family?"

That was not what he was expecting. She still couldn't meet his eyes, and he assumed that Sasuke hadn't told her. He said, quietly, "Are you…sure? Do you really want to know?"

She nodded, meeting his gaze. He searched her eyes for any sign of doubt, and sighed. There was only worry. He broke the gaze and stared up at the moon.

"A couple years after you left…Itachi, he…murdered…_everyone._ The only ones who remain are you and Sasuke. After he…killed everyone…he left the village, became a missing-nin. Last we heard, he had joined up with the Akatsuki."

Kagome stared at him in horror. Tears glistened at the corners of her eyes, and he leaned over to wipe them away with the pad of his thumb.

"He…killed everyone…"

"Yes. We still don't know why. He had also murdered Shisui a couple weeks before he killed everyone but Sasuke."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and leaned against Neji, trying to hold back her tears, not wanting him to see that particular weakness.

He was surprised at first, but then put an arm around her shoulders, comforting her. Leaning down, he kissed her on the forehead, but didn't do anything more than that. She cried quietly, leaning against him, and eventually, after a couple hours, was sound asleep.

Neji picked her up bridal-style, cradling her in his arms, and teleported by way of a ninja technique to her apartment. He laid her on the bed, and knelt next to it. He stared at her tear-stained, sleeping face, and couldn't help but wonder when exactly he had fallen in love with her.

He tucked a strand of ebony hair behind her ear and smiled softly. He stood and exited the room quietly, checking the door to make sure it was locked before he started walking down the stairs to get to the street.

On his way back to his own house, he encountered Sasuke. He didn't look at Neji, but when he passed, he said quietly, "Don't get any closer to her."

Neji was startled by this, but when he turned to face Sasuke, he was already gone.

He stared hard at the ground, not wanting to believe that the quiet venom in Sasuke's voice had been there. He looked up at the moon, and sighed. Things would be getting more difficult from here on out.

…**And we're done! Thank you all for reading, when honestly, I have no idea why I'm continuing this story…oh well, I guess! Review please!**


End file.
